


安雷姐妹磨小短篇

by Drakensberg



Category: aotuworld
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakensberg/pseuds/Drakensberg





	安雷姐妹磨小短篇

你对这种事情并没有多大感觉。而雷狮只是坏笑着把沾了润滑的手指往你身体更深处推去。他——她似乎认为这当然是要越长越好的，因此手指在你身体里不安分地搅动。她只知道用她细长的手指乱戳，你甚至感受不到她的指尖。你叹了口气，握住她的手腕，让她把手指一点点从你身体里推出来。“没感觉的，不信的话你大可拿自己下手……我不觉得你们雷王星的女性有什么不同的构造。”她紫色的眼睛一愣，原本捉弄你的心思也停了。她顿了一顿，然后转过身背对着你。她坐在床边褪下牛仔裤，又岔开腿，用黏糊糊的手指扒开她自己的内裤。几分钟前你俩的那里还是完整的，都有着一个正常男性该有的任何部件。你听到她嘶地抽了一口凉气，显然对自己现在的身体不太满意，但仿佛又不太死心。她的肩缓缓抖动着，卷发被她的动作牵连。她上身最终垂了下去，她放弃了——转过身的她愤恨地咬着嘴唇看你。“好吧，请问热爱女性的安迷修先生有什么好办法呢？”你被她这幅模样逗笑了，声音一出来，雷狮也听愣了。女孩子的笑永远是一口咬碎了的果糖，你当然喜欢这感觉，只是头一次发生在自己身上，所以你也愣了。其实你也并没有那么透彻地了解女孩子的身体，只有一个模糊的大概。雷狮在你印象里也同样是模糊的、并没有什么可被触碰的柔软地方。你扯下领带，解开不再合身的衬衫的透明扣子。你手边还放着雷狮刚刚打开的一瓶润滑液，瓶身上印着一颗切开的、汁液饱满的红柚。液体从瓶口流出来一点，你把润滑液在床单上抹开，让柚子的味道填满你的呼吸。你扣上瓶盖，指了指那红柚间的一处缝隙——“我猜是这里，”你又笑了，这次是因为雷狮表情中的茫然，“而不是这里。”你冲雷狮吐出舌头，让它停留在你沾了柚子气味的食指与拇指圈出的一个环里。她或许感到了你话语中的冒犯，但还是挑衅般看着你。你把这当成是一种无声的许可。你的膝盖贴着绒毯，手顺着毯子上的绒毛爬上雷狮的膝盖、大腿、腰和肚脐。你挑起她的紧身衣，勾着弹性布料往上游去。你的手指有些凉，掠过她肋骨的时候她甚至抽了一口凉气。她的乳房无防备地坦露在你面前，你看着她还陷着的乳【】头，转而把嘴唇贴上了她的脸颊。隔着窸窣发响的布料，你俩的心跳紧紧贴在一起。你的拇指蹭着她的肋骨，一节、两节、三节……你的手顺着她的内裤边插了进去，贴着她发烫的皮肤：“首先，我们需要一个带有情欲的拥抱。”


End file.
